<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ultimatum by CapturedbyDoc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900509">Ultimatum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc'>CapturedbyDoc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Blow Jobs, Depressed protagonist, Depression, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Drama, Forced Bonding, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Stalking, Tentacles, Threats of Violence, Unstable protagonist, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, adding tags as I go, ultimatum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady wishes for freedom from her awful life. The wish came true, but not in the way she expected...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SCP-035/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Man Behind the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, another 035 fic here.<br/>It's a gift for a friend... Please check out her stuff out!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Thank you, come again please.’’</p><p>I sighed after the store door slid closed, the customer disappearing into the darkness outside, leaving me by myself. It was Halloween night, and I was stuck here, in this small store - a job that I hated, but needed. With only a crappy radio playing some tunes on the counter, I tapped my fingers against the surface and glanced at the clock once in a while.</p><p>I felt awfully bored, and quite lonely to boot, not helped by the matter of my boss berating me for even the smallest things she was not happy with. Fortunately she was out for a moment, giving me some room to breathe and gather my thoughts…</p><p>I recounted my life with a sad sigh, leaning on my hand.</p><p>What was the point? My family hates me, my boss chews me out every day, there was no one to hold me and tell me I would be fine… Sometimes I wished I would just be whisked away by some smoking hot guy, taken to a distant country - never to return to my depressing life. The thought made me smile for a bit, but reality forced it hidden once more.</p><p>The bell above the door chimed, and I perked up. Another customer.</p><p>Clearly a man, much taller than me, with broad shoulders and blonde locks…, but his face was covered by a pure white mask that was twisted into a wide grin, with black stains surrounding both the mouth hole and eye holes. For a while I felt uneasy, but immediately remembered the occasion.</p><p>‘’Hello, how can I help you?’’ I asked, forcing a friendly smile as I straightened my back and held my hands before myself politely. </p><p>The man turned his head slightly to take in the store as he made his way to the counter, eventually turning his attention to me. I swallowed when I saw two glimmering violet orbs stare at me from the dark eye holes. Was he wearing contacts? </p><p>‘’Greetings, miss,’’ he told me, bowing a little. He had a slight accent, I couldn’t quite place it… As he rose to his full height again, tucking his hands into his pockets, the mask on his face twisted a bit. I wonder how he did that. ‘’Do you sell any wine?’’</p><p>Even the eye holes shifted, as if he was smiling at me with his eyes. It was kind of cool, but creeped me out a bit. Especially since the mask seemed to be made of something hard. Porcelain?</p><p>‘’Umm, what kind of wine would you like, sir?’’</p><p>The man put his hand on the counter, leaning a bit closer, violet orbs staring deep into me as shivers ran through my spine. My heart was beating furiously against my ribcage, and I froze on my spot as the mysterious man got closer, just a few centimeters away from my face. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I couldn’t look away.</p><p>‘’Rosé,’’ he replied, with an almost husky tone, a small chuckle leaving his lips immediately after. My mouth felt dry - that wine was my favorite…</p><p>‘’Y-yes,’’ I managed to reply, taking a step backwards and quickly turning around, biting down on my lip. </p><p>What the hell was wrong with me? Here I was, getting flustered over a customer - one that was masked, to boot! Perhaps my obsession over porcelain tea cups and pots was finally taking its toll on my mind. </p><p>I selected a bottle of rosé, turning around and… oh gosh, I don’t know how but I held back from drooling. That confident pose, weight shifted on one leg as his thumbs were tucked into his pockets, and his face was slightly turned to the side, revealing a strong jawline… This was not okay.</p><p>‘’Here you go, sir,’’ I told him, putting the bottle on the counter. Trying my hardest to stay professional, I continued: ‘’Would you like to have anything else?’’</p><p>I don’t know what the hell his eyes did to me, but the moment they focused on me, I felt my knees weakening. Something otherworldly, seducing… I dug my nails into my palms in an attempt to stay focused.</p><p>He hummed a bit in thought, considering something, before his gaze lowered. And so, he picked up a sunflower from beside the counter, tenderly holding it for a moment before he turned his attention back to me. ‘’This.’’</p><p>‘’Oh, a-alright…,’’ I stuttered, staring a hole into the cash register. So he probably had a lover already. How disappointing… Wait, why was I interested in him in the first place? Was my feeling of loneliness really that deep? ‘’That would be -’’</p><p>I was cut off when I saw him put down money on the counter, and my eyes widened. That was way too much! I was about to object, when I raised my gaze, seeing the sunflower in front of my face. My face was so hot it was probably going to melt off the bones completely.</p><p>‘’For a lovely, yet awfully lonely lady,’’ the man cooed, still holding the flower to me. I was flabbergasted, totally confused at the gesture, but as if I was a prisoner inside my own body, I reached up to take the gift. And as I did, he raised by chin with his index finger, making me face his mask as he said: ‘’I’m sure I will be seeing you around, Sunny…’’</p><p>My whole body was encased in invisible ice as I watched him retreat, taking the bottle with him. Before he left, however, he did bow once more to my direction, grin on the mask widening… and then I was alone again.</p><p>Standing silently in the room only occupied by me and a little radio, I shook my head, wondering what the hell had just happened. And only when I recounted the scene, I realized something.</p><p>He knew my name.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>‘’I’m home…,’’ I said quietly as I removed my shoes by the door. Finally home, after a rather uneventful night. After that peculiar man had gone, no other person had entered the store. And eventually my hours were up. </p><p>I heard the television, so I guess my parents were still up. I swallowed down hard before I made my way across the corridor, peeking into the living room. Dad was watching the bright screen, while my mom was reading a magazine beside him. I called out a calm greeting, but neither responded. They didn’t acknowledge me in any way.</p><p>Shrugging to myself, I put the sunflower I had gotten into a vase in the kitchen - then I made my way to my room… and dropped my bag on the floor. My laptop… Gaming console… DVD player… All of them were gone. Only a small tv, a bed, a drawer and my desk remained in the room. I stood there, sweat running down my forehead as I frowned in confusion. Why? What I was being punished for?</p><p>I clenched my fists, biting my lip. It was not fair! Everything I ever did was for my parents. Every dream I had, I would put them on hold for them. Gave up on things I liked before for them. Abandoned people that I loved for them. </p><p>I couldn’t take it anymore, unable to stop myself as I marched back into the living room, eyes burning up. Trying my hardest to keep my voice steady, I asked: ‘’Where is my stuff?’’</p><p>No response. Mom briefly glanced at me, but almost immediately she raised the magazine higher. Dad took a sip from a can in his hand, eyes glued to the television. I marched in front of the screen, blocking my dad’s view as I squared myself up, hands on my hips. That made him look at me, pissed off.</p><p>‘’Get out of the way.’’</p><p>‘’No!’’ I objected, scrunching my eyebrows in irritation. ‘’Why do you make my life so difficult?! Why do you both hate me so?!’’</p><p>Dad rose up from the couch, taking a few threatening steps towards me, and while I couldn’t help but admit being scared, I stood my ground. My mom put her magazine down, looking at me with an apathetic expression. ‘’We know what you’ve been up to.’’</p><p>...What?</p><p>‘’Those… stories,’’ my dad spat, ‘’that you’ve been doing in secret.’’</p><p>‘’And the drawings your laptop is full of,’’ mom continued, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>T-they went through my files? Why?! Was I not allowed for any privacy or fun in this life?!</p><p>I yelped when my dad roughly grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the path to the television. I tried to release his hold on me by shouting, but…</p><p>Smack.</p><p>I laid on the carpet, staring ahead of myself with wide eyes, my cheek glowing with pain. I didn’t move for a while, only hearing my heartbeat and a loud screeching noise in my ears, and my vision got a bit blurry. Tears. </p><p>I gathered myself up from the floor in silence, walking away from the room without looking back. I grabbed my bag as I walked past my room, and with a blank expression I put on my shoes, opened the door, and stepped back into the night. And after the door closed, I took off running, tears uncontrollably falling down my cheeks.</p><p>I didn’t know where I was going, nor did I care if anyone saw as I sprinted down the streets, bawling my eyes out, hiccups interrupting my cries once in a while. My surroundings were just a bunch of dark spots and blurry lines all around, but I didn’t stop. </p><p>Only when I tripped over something, falling on the hard asphalt face first…</p><p>I hate this. I hate my home, and I hate my life. I can’t take it anymore. Someone, please, help me! I’m begging, please! I would do anything - just release me from this hell!</p><p>But nobody was there. Only distant sounds of the city occasionally breaking the silence of the moment. With a sniffle and a couple of deep breaths, I collected myself up from the ground. </p><p>When I stormed out of home, I hadn’t considered where I would even go. Going back was unthinkable right now, but on the other hand, I didn’t have any friends that could have offered me a place for the night. And my money being anchored to my parents made sure I couldn’t go to a hotel.</p><p>I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I needed to at least clear my head before going back. There was nothing else I could do…</p><p>I heard a couple of footsteps, and immediately turned my head towards the noise. I thought I recognized a shape in the darkness, away from the lamp I was currently standing next to. I swallowed, anxiously waiting to see who - or what - was approaching me.</p><p>And I’m not kidding when I say that my heart jumped to my throat, my burning eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. White mask on a tall figure, thumbs tucked into his pockets… I immediately recognized the figure. And because I was currently standing in the spotlight of the lamp, there’s no way he didn’t see me.</p><p>Frozen like a deer in the headlights, I shivered from head to toe as my eyes were nailed to the approaching figure. The closer he got, the more I started feeling weird. I was still scared, yes, but a small, positive feeling emerged from within me. Relief. I couldn’t understand the reason, however.</p><p>‘’My, what makes those tears stain your gorgeous face?’’ the man asked, stepping in front of me, making me tilt my head back just a bit to look at his face… or rather mask. And as if on cue, another tear fell down. ‘’Now, now, Sunny…’’</p><p>Eyes wide, yet still unable to even make a sound, I watched him place his hands on my shoulders, leaning a bit closer. Countless questions ran through my head.</p><p>How did he know my name? Why was I letting him grab me? Why wasn’t I running away? Was he going to kill me? Was he a rapist?</p><p>‘’I am not going to harm you,’’ he murmured, violet eyes glimmering as his face loomed over mine. Entranced by him, I could only stand there, my mind hazy and cheeks burning up. ‘’Instead…’’</p><p>I couldn’t move, my back suddenly pinned against him, strong arms crushing me against his chest. A piece of fabric pressed against my mouth area. Letting out a weak whimper, I tried to force my body to fight back…</p><p>‘’Shh… Sleep for a little while...’’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night of Forced Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest, I'm not really that happy with how this turned out, but...<br/>Hopefully next chapter will have better smut, lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my eyes, greeted by a dark ceiling. I laid on the soft surface for a while, feeling a bit odd, but when I recalled what had transpired: leaving home and seeing that strange man…</p><p>I shot up from the bed, but I was yanked back by something. Turning my head, I saw something… wet and squishy coiled around my wrist. Frightened, I checked each of my limbs. All of them pinned to four corners of the bed I was placed on. Wrapped in slimy appendages. I took a few deep breaths, closing my eyes. </p><p>It’s just a dream, relax… When you wake up, you’re in your own bed, and everythi-</p><p>‘’Did you sleep well, little sunflower?’’</p><p>Startled by the familiar voice, I jumped a bit on the bed and opened my eyes, seeing that mysterious stranger standing at the foot of the bed, holding a glass of wine. Looks like my fears were justified - I was pretty sure this was the textbook example of kidnapping.</p><p>‘’Where am I?’’ I croaked, an awful taste present in my mouth. He didn’t respond immediately, only sipping from his glass calmly as I remembered one detail from... however long ago that was. ‘’You drugged me?!’’</p><p>A chuckle. He walked away from the bed just to put the glass away for a while. It didn’t take long for him to return, however, and climb onto the mattress, slowly crawling forward like a tiger during hunting. I shifted a bit, uncomfortable as the man settled above me, chuckling and breathing down hard as he had me trapped. He licked his lips, tongue moving around the mouth hole.</p><p>‘’You are so lonely, so miserable,’’ he purred, harsh words contrasting with the soft tone of his voice. I frowned, shivering in place. ‘’You are just a little flower that people trample on, and nobody ever really tended to you… Isn’t that correct, Sunny?’’</p><p>I was about to reply, when I instead yelped, looking down as I felt his hand groping my breast, fingers digging into the skin through the fabric. His thumb brushed against the spot where my nipple was, and I couldn’t help but whimper: ‘’How do you know my name?! Who are you?!’’</p><p>His eyes narrowed, but the smile kept on widening. ‘’It’s been so long since a man has touched you, hasn’t it? You must be so starved for a little bit of love…’’</p><p>How in the hell did he know? Swallowing and turning my head away so my cheek rested on the pillow, I let myself be fondled while unshed tears tried to escape my eyes. I didn’t let out a single noise as I felt his hand travel to the front of my shirt, and open a button. </p><p>If only I could get free, I could try to call my parents…</p><p>Flashes of the scene in the living room occupied my mind, making me flinch. Vivid and clear, great emphasis on my parents’ faces as they looked down at me, unfeeling, without any kind of love. </p><p>A sob forced its way through my lips. </p><p>‘’Hush, now,’’ the man soothed me, hand raising to caress my cheek. I hesitantly turned my head slightly, meeting those mystic violet eyes. And like I was entranced, I couldn’t really look away, just laying there in place as he caressed me. ‘’They never cared about you, did they?’’</p><p>He was reading my mind… I really didn’t know what was going on, but for some reason I felt too exhausted to even question it. Just let it be over, please.</p><p>‘’I’m going to release you,’’ he suddenly said, ‘’but don’t think about running.’’</p><p>I could barely open my mouth when my limbs were free, slimy appendages outright disappearing into nothingness. I didn’t know how to react to my newly gained freedom, so I just slowly sat up, staring into the glimmering orbs before me. </p><p>He dove for my lips with a certain ferocity, devouring me almost desperately as his hands moved to caress my hips. I gasped against the feel of humane lips, while cold porcelain pressed against my face. I don’t know why, but… damn, he was good… </p><p>I shouldn’t like it, but my body begged for it while my mind was becoming too hazy to fight back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and basically clung to him like he was my lifeline. And while there was a nagging little voice in the back of my head, saying that he drugged and kidnapped me…</p><p>I moaned against his mouth, feeling him trail his fingers to the front of my shirt and open up the buttons. He released my lips for a moment to look down and take my blouse off, throwing it away from the bed, before closing the distance between us once again. My face was heated up, but something other than arousal sparked inside me.</p><p>Fear.</p><p>I pushed his chest with both hands, immediately preparing to flee, but he was too sturdy, simply pinning me down against the mattress while kissing me. I managed to free my lips by turning my head away, and I screamed: ‘’Please, get off of me!’’</p><p>He breathed against my ear, hot and frustrated. ‘’Did you not feel it, Sunny? That passion we share?’’</p><p>‘’I don’t even kno-’’</p><p>‘’You will.’’</p><p>I gasped as his lips met my chest, kissing between my breasts as his fingers went behind my back, probably to unclasp the bra. I whined a bit, cheeks flushed as my eyes darted around in confusion. I was going to be raped. And for some reason…</p><p>‘’P-please, just… l-let’s talk about this…’’</p><p>But we didn’t. He just took my bra off while I tried to futilely fight back. Folding my arms to shield my breasts from his hungry gaze, I trembled against the bed. The man chuckled, licking the edges of his mouth hole. ‘’My name is Dyo, my little sunflower.’’</p><p>I frowned. ‘’Why are you doing this?’’</p><p>I yelped when his mask hovered about my face, cold porcelain surface of his mask grazing against mine. I felt frightened, but seeing him so close, those violet, burning orbs staring deep into me… I felt my resolve to fight slowly melt away as I laid there, paralyzed. </p><p>‘’I merely wish to offer you a night free of your troubles, filled with intense pleasure out of this boring, mundane world,’’ he purred. </p><p>‘’Offer?! But you -’’</p><p>‘’I know, I was on my way to visit your home…, but you came to me yourself, distressed… and that changed my plans a bit.’’</p><p>A drop of sweat trailed down my forehead. He really had been intending to kidnap me anyway? I was going to end up in his bed, no matter what I had planned? </p><p>I frowned harder. ‘’Can’t you let me go? Please?’’</p><p>Hands grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides, masked face moving to my neck and licking the skin just a tiny bit. I shivered, biting my lip to stop any embarrassing noises. ‘’Where would you go, Sunny? Back to that abusive house of yours?’’</p><p>And just like that, everything came back to my mind. Given up dreams. Dead-end jobs. Past lovers. Abusive parents. Unfeeling bosses.</p><p>‘’You wished for an escape,’’ the man purred against my skin, ‘’and here I am. Just give yourself to me, I promise that you will enjoy tonight immeasurably…’’</p><p>He retreated just a little bit so he could look at me. And I could only stare back sadly, slowly accepting that my life would probably be one miserable thing after another. Rape was going to be just another thing to add to the pile, and the sooner it was over, the sooner I would be back to my awful, meaningless daily life. </p><p>So I nodded, a single tear streaming down. And as soon as I did, Dyo released my arms, bringing his hands to cup my breasts. Despite the cocktail of fear and confusion, I felt some heat pooling between my legs as his thumbs caressed my nipples, breath tickling my chest as he inspected them closely. </p><p>‘’A-ahh…,’’ I shyly let out when his tongue trailed down one breast, circling the nipple that his thumb continued massaging. I could feel both of my peaks hardening under the gentle touches, and I gripped the sheets under me tightly. ‘’Ahh, mmhhm…’’’ </p><p>‘’That’s it,’’ Dyo purred. ‘’What a good girl…’’</p><p>And so, his thumb was removed from my breast, lips circling the peak as he sucked onto it, making my back arch. How long has it been since someone had pleased me? The thought made the loneliness even more apparent, even when I was currently in the presence of -</p><p>‘’You’ll never be lonely or hurt again,’’ he suddenly interrupted, releasing my nipple from his mouth. I swallowed down hard. ‘’After I’m done, you’ll never wish to leave my bed…’’</p><p>He stared at me, as if expecting some type of response, so I hesitantly nodded. Mask still smirking widely, he dove back to my chest, only this time, he didn’t stop there. Tongue trailing down my skin, across my stomach… Oh gosh, was he going to…?</p><p>I turned my head to the side, just wishing to shut down, becoming completely unaware. But Dyo probably didn't like the idea, kissing my stomach before purring: ‘’Now, that ruins what I had in mind for you, little flower…’’</p><p>‘’What did you have in mind, then?’’ I murmured, still not looking at him.</p><p>And so, without warning, he flipped me to my stomach, hands immediately taking hold of my pants and sliding them off, leaving me only in my panties. My face burned up in embarrassment as I hesitantly peeked over my shoulder. Throwing my pants away, and focusing his attention to my panties, he trailed his index fingers up the backs of my thighs, up to the buttocks. </p><p>He didn’t waste a moment, hooking his thumbs to the sides of my underwear and pulling them down. I buried my face into the pillow, biting on my lip. Don’t pass out, just get it over with…</p><p>I heard the shuffling of fabrics behind me, and too embarrassed to even look, just accepting my fate, I laid there and waited. Only when I felt Dyo’s hand caressing my backside gently, then taking hold of my hips and raising my body upwards - that’s when I let out a choked sob. ‘’Oh, mio caro. Just relax, and enjoy the ride…’’</p><p>I felt him move my legs apart and align himself with my body, tip of his cock lightly pressing into my opening. He shuffled around just a bit before he slammed his hips against my backside. Oh goodness, he was huge…</p><p>‘’A-aahhh! Nnnnghhh!’’ I cried out, now gripping the pillow as I propped my upper body up with my elbows. Tears streamed down my face as Dyo pushed himself down to the hilt, hands still holding my hips. And when he retreated, thrusting his hips forward once again, I threw my head back just a bit. ‘’A-ahhh, y-yes…’’</p><p>It’s been so long since I’ve had sex… So many lonely nights inside a home where I felt unloved, I’ve longed for this feeling of… satisfaction. This was still a rape, yes, but the fact that it felt amazing…</p><p>‘’You like that, little flower?’’ Dyo asked behind me. ‘’Let’s pick up the pace, yes?’’</p><p>‘’Y-yes, please, mmmhh…’’</p><p>And his thrusts got quicker, desperately ploughing onto me as I shivered, a smile spreading through my face despite the tears. And perhaps because I was so deprived of any sexual contact for so long, I could already feel an orgasm approaching. </p><p>‘’O-oh, Dyo, I’m… I’m go-going… N-no…’’</p><p>I couldn’t form coherent words for a while, only moaning loudly as I came, strength draining from my body. But Dyo growled, retreating from me, not finding release. He let me drop against the mattress, exhausted. I thought he was going to leave me there, all alone, when his hand gripped my head, fingers pressing into my hair. ‘’What should you say?’’</p><p>I was confused, peeking at him from over my shoulder so ask him what he meant, but he was basically grabbing my hair, making me yelp. </p><p>‘’Thank me, Sunny.’’</p><p>O-oh. So that’s what he wanted. ‘’Thank you, Dyo…’’</p><p>‘’For what? Tell me, Sunny.’’</p><p>‘’Thank you, Dyo, for making me come…’’ </p><p>Oh, it felt so humiliating to say these things, but I guess I had no option on the matter. </p><p>‘’Good girl. Now, would you be a dear, and beg for me?’’</p><p>He released my hair, and I turned to my back, unsure on what to exactly beg for. But he had already retreated to the other end of the bed, my legs resting on his shoulders. He stared at me with a blank expression, eyes shining. ‘’P-please, Dyo...‘’</p><p>That’s all I could do, before he dove between my legs, licking furiously at my womanhood. I laid there, panting with a blushing face, writhing on the bed as my kidnapper forced pleasure upon me. </p><p>At first, he was licking between my legs, forcing another orgasm to rip through my being, and then he started using his fingers. After a couple of orgasms were making me incredibly tired and ready to pass out, he still wasn’t done, hoisting me up and putting me on his lap. Bouncing me up and down on his cock while I held onto his shoulders, moaning with my head thrown back.</p><p>He still didn’t find release, even after I had plenty, and so he pushed me back against the mattress, ferociously humping into me. My mind already becoming black, I could only gasp tiredly as he, after all this time, finally spilled into me, losing his strength.</p><p>The last thing I knew was the warmth of his muscular arms around me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>x__x</p><p>I'll probably rewrite the whole chapter some other time, lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Walk Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, that took a while. This chapter is pretty boring compared to last one... *cough*<br/>But I hope y'all still like it.<br/>Also I know this fic is confusing as fuck so yeah, sorry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I stirred from my slumber, staring at the ceiling as I laid under the covers. At first I felt awfully content in the warmth and softness that the bed provided, but almost immediately I sat up, eyes wide. I had been drugged and kidnapped… I held a hand over my mouth. I had sex with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I enjoyed it. Or at least I think I did? Why didn’t I fight back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conflicting thoughts and feelings filling me, I hesitantly scanned the room. Huge bed I was sitting on, a few drawers, wardrobes… Basic things, walls empty and undecorated aside from one mirror, I felt like I was in a bland hotel room. And maybe I really was. The thought made me swallow the growing lump in my throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, I crawled across the bed, still holding the covers to myself, concealing my naked form as I decided not to stick around. The man, Dyo... I felt so confused about him. Something made me very interested in him, even though his actions were quite questionable and confusing. Yet, the small rational part of me kept screaming, telling me to run as far as I could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My clothes were folded nicely on top of the drawer, so dropping the covers, I rushed to the pile and like in a panic, started applying them back on with ferocity. I took a look at myself in the mirror that was above the drawer. Makeup ruined, barely concealing dark skin under my eyes. Pale skin almost sickly, almost glowing in the darkness of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at my own image, smiling sadly as I stared into my own eyes. Dark, dull eyes. I really looked pathetic, didn’t I?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open, making me yelp and jump, head snapping towards the doorway. Dyo, still wearing the damned mask (that I was sure was glued to his face, at this point), was carrying a silver tray. He smiled when he noticed me, before shutting the door by pushing it with his shoe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Buon giorno, cara,’’ he greeted. Was that Italian that he was speaking? That explained his accent. I didn’t want to shiver at his words and tone of voice, but my body decided to. ‘’I wanted to wake you up with breakfast, but…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the tray for a moment before his eyes met mine, violet orbs narrowing just a bit. ‘’Looks like you got up before I had the chance.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...I didn’t know what to think. He cared about me enough to get me breakfast to bed? And even though I guessed he was genuinely happy seeing me, I could almost feel the disappointment from his person. I shook my head, not even sure where my thoughts were going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Girasole?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Huh?’’ I asked, focusing on Dyo once more. ‘’What did you say?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mask had a gentle smile on it, instead of that hungry smirk I usually saw. ‘’I just called you ‘sunflower’, love… Now, you should eat.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’A-ah, okay…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I obediently walked back to the bed, Dyo putting the tray down on the mattress as he sat down, patting down the space next to him. I gulped before obeying, sitting down next to him as I started eating breakfast, feeling him brush his fingers through my locks. I froze for a moment, just holding a toast to my lips as Dyo leaned forward, gently resting his face against my hair. His free hand rested on the side of my waist, making my face heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dyo?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hm? Just relax, cara…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I must admit, I could ease up just a bit, continuing eating as he caressed me. I’m not sure if he had any motives for his gentle actions, but I enjoyed sitting there…, just relaxing together with him. I could smile brightly for a bit, my lips twitching at the expression that I had not shown for such a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Your smile is radiant,’’ Dyo cooed, tilting my head towards him for just a moment. ‘’It is the most beautiful jewel you could wear.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could only nod, a bit embarrassed at the compliment but I took it nonetheless. And so we sat together, me eating my breakfast in peace as the mysterious man (that still technically counted as kidnapper) was soothing me up. I was losing my sanity over my conflicting thoughts, but I brushed them aside and enjoyed the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a hotel that I was taken to, I recognized a bit of my surroundings the moment I walked out of there. Dyo was still following me, grinning as he held his thumbs in his pockets. I had asked to be let out, for I needed to get home. He had agreed, which surprised me kinda, but on the condition that he could walk me back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to originally give me a ride, but I refused. I felt like walking, not wanting to be confined into a small space with him after my… confusing thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sped up my walking pace as I made my way across the city, towards my neighborhood. Dyo kept up with me with no effort, chatting about little things in life, but mostly about me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re so cute when you’re nervous.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes darted around - I didn’t want to be seen with my awful appearance, and especially not with a man who was wearing a mask all the time. It was still Halloween time, yes, but the thought still made me nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped for a while, though, as I spotted a group of people walking on the other side. Half of them were not dressed in costumes, but the other half… Damn. It was like walking around in a masquerade, with people wearing ball gowns and suits, masks applied to each individual. I frowned at the unusual sight, while I saw Dyo raising his hand in a wave from the corner of my eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging it off, I turned and continued on my way, and he continued stalking after me. For the rest of the journey, he either hummed a bit as we went, or cheerfully chatted about whatever came to his mind. Sometimes complimenting me. I didn’t reply at all, only anxiously waiting for the moment I came home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would my parents be worried? Did they even notice I wasn’t home last night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head tilted forward, eyes glued to my shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You don’t have to go home, little flower.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped when a hand settled on my shoulder, keeping me in place. I didn’t turn to look at him when I frowned, replying: ‘’I’m still going.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say a thing, and I prepared to continue walking, but his grip tightened, fingers digging into my skin through the fabric. I bit my lip in anxiety, scanning my surroundings. One second I would feel safe in a way, and the next I was frightened of the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned around, about to ask him what he was doing, when his hand released me. I couldn’t comprehend it, but within a blink of an eye I was crushed against his chest, my lips devoured by him as he held my face. Tongue plunging into my mouth, caressing my own as I gasped against his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunger and fear. Giving in and pulling away. Loving him and hating him. Contradictory statements filling my mind. What did I want anymore? My heart and brain were against each other, and I just stood there, frozen, as Dyo continued kissing me without even taking a breather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hands rested on his chest, not really pulling or pushing him. But eventually I moaned into his mouth in pleasure as his tongue continued dancing with mine, tasting every single part of my mouth as it went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally released my lips, I was panting down hard, my face red and eyes hazy. There were hundreds of things I wanted to say, but not a single word left my mouth. I just watched at him with a flustered expression, letting myself be pressed against a nearby brick wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Sunny,’’ he growled, mask twisting. He wasn’t smirking or frowning, but rather he had an expression of concentration. I swallowed. ‘’Stay with me. Don’t go back to them.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dyo…,’’ I muttered, staring into his eyes. The violet glow in them made me feel weak in the knees. ‘’I, uhhh, I must…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You only feel like that,’’ he replied sternly, leaning closer, the nose on his mask bumping against mine. ‘’I can take you away from them - no, from everyone. You don’t have to stay here. Just come with me.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That snapped me out of my entranced state. Something ignited inside me and I pushed him away roughly, still panting. Eyes wide, I stepped to the side, preparing to run. I did not know how he managed to do that, but he made me forget all the awful things that had happened to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drugging me. Kidnapping me. Manipulating me into having sex with him. And now he wanted to keep me with him. I didn’t even know him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyo eyed at me, raising an eyebrow. But he just stood there, straight as a statue, as I turned and ran. Why did I do it? Why did I ever fall for a man whose face I had not even seen? Just a weird individual behind a mask…, a facade…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t slow down until I was running down the road that would take me home. I blinked a few times, trying my hardest not to sob. The reality of the situation dawned on me. As if my life couldn’t get any more awful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, I was at home. Closing the door behind me and leaning against it, sweat falling down my face and eyes wet with unshed tears. I took a moment to gather myself, just breathing and counting to ten, mentally saying that everything was going to be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But deep down I knew I wouldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, I took off my shoes and gulped, tiptoeing down the corridor. Did I want to face my parents right now? I wanted to be hopeful about it, that they would actually be worried, and ask where I’ve been… And perhaps I could tell them about what happened…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Television wasn’t on like usually, but instead, I heard a slight clattering noise from the kitchen. I peeked into the room, hiding most of my behind the door frame. Just my mom washing dishes, back turned to me. I hesitated for a moment, unsure on what to say, when she spoke: ‘’I know you’re home, Sunny.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No use hiding anymore. So I walked into the kitchen, hands wringing together. ‘’Hi, mom…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, setting a plate down and drying her hands on a cloth before turning to face me. She took in my appearance with a sharp stare, but her expression remained blank, unfeeling. I should have known, yet I kept hoping… There won’t ever be a time where my parents would truly ca-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Where did you spend the night?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks flushing in shame, I stared at the floor with my head down. Should I lie or tell the truth? Just avoid the question altogether? Just apologize and tell her not to worry about me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to keep myself calm as my lip started quivering, eyes full of unshed tears, them making my vision blurry. I muttered: ‘’I’m sorry, mom...’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Where were you last night, Sunny?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was now right in front of me, hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch, blinking a thousand times it seemed. Was she really trying to comfort me? Genuinely? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears fell down my cheeks, and I couldn’t help but blurt out: ‘’I-I ran o-out, an-and there w-was this man…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I met mom’s gaze for a while. She only nodded, face still a blank canvas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I-I was so scared, he took m-me to his hotel room a-and… we-we…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My voice gut stuck to my throat and I couldn’t help but sob. Mom’s fingers went rigid for a while before she took her hand away, stepping away from me. She was frowning now, looking extremely angry. ‘’You were out with a man…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’M-mom, it’s not li-like that,’’ I hiccuped, reaching out to her with both hands. Desperate for some comfort. ‘’H-he drug-’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You left the house to fool around with someone. Did you even use protection?’’ she asked, narrowed her eyes. She saw my horrified expression, hissing: ‘’What were you thinking?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’M-mom, he r-raped -’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ah, I see what you are doing,’’ she suddenly said, her shoulders slumping as she released a sigh, rubbing the space between her eyes. And just like that, she turned her back to me, resuming on washing dishes. Not looking at me anymore, she continued coldly: ‘’You’re trying to gain my sympathy by lying, aren’t you?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’N-no, wa-wait -’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re always so ridiculous.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my fists, biting down on my lip. I wanted to scream at her to shut up, to let her know that it was her and dad that were always so ridiculous. Everything I ever did was for them, and I wasn’t even allowed to have any interests anymore. Why was I being berated and punished for wanting to be a normal person? For wanting love?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second, though, I saw Dyo’s face in my mind. And that made me stay silent, weeping and shivering. Defeated and submissive, I turned on my heel, slowly retreating into the direction of my room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Even if you were raped, Sunny,’’ I heard mom’s voice from behind me, ‘’it would have been just a punishment for your irresponsible behavior. You shouldn’t have gone out in the first place.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A choked, loud sob escaped my lips before I could slam my door closed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Small Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another boring, short chapter. But I promise, next one is gonna have something great happening. ^^''</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had just taken a shower and walked back to my room, feeling a bit refreshed on the outside, even if there was a raging storm inside me. Standing under hot water pouring down on me was a bliss, but the moment it was time to get out, the gloomy reality hit me once more. </p><p>Getting ready for work, I quickly put some clothes on and hurried to do my makeup. Sometimes I wondered why I even put so much effort into my appearance, when nobody really cared anyway. Perhaps to attract some sort of appreciation? Even if just a bit of lust, that would -</p><p>In my mind, an image flashed brightly before disappearing. Me, down on the bed, moaning and shivering in pleasure as Dyo took me from behind, hands on my hips…</p><p>I shook my head aggressively, grasping my temples. Fingers digging into skin, I closed my eyes for a moment, biting my lip. Calm down, for real. It’s over, you don’t have to see him again… But what if I want to? I shouldn’t….</p><p>My eyes widened when I remembered one scary detail. The night when he kidnapped me, he said he was going to visit me anyway…</p><p>I swallowed down hard, refusing to break down. I had no allies, and I had work coming up, so my only option was to get ready to leave. With that in mind, I pulled back my hair, tying it up into a ponytail with the use of a purple scrunchie. I looked at the clock, sighing before I turned to take my bag. But it was nowhere in sight. </p><p>Searching around my bare room (thanks to my parents who had removed most of my stuff) for any possible spots, I tried to remember when I had it last. And when I figured it out, I swear my heart stopped for a moment.</p><p>Calm down...</p><p>I had my bag when I ran out of the house. I feared that I knew where it ended up.</p><p>Defeated, yet still having to go to work, I started making my way outside. When I walked out the door and prepared to close it, I froze. There, from the handle, my bag was hanging. Almost immediately I grabbed it and inspected the contents. Wallet, check. Money inside the wallet, check. Phone, check. </p><p>I saw something that I didn't recognize, and so I pulled out a bottle of perfume, eyeing the label. Rose-scented. And on the back of it, there was a small note. ‘I can’t wait to have you back in my arms, la mia piccola rosa’ with a small sketch of a rose and a heart. My mouth in a straight line, I shut the front door and rested my back against it, still staring at the perfume bottle. </p><p>This was all so messed up… He was giving me gifts now…</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>I was putting products on the shelf, trying my hardest to not focus on anything else at the moment. Yet every time I got into it, my co-worker’s loud laugh brought me back to reality. It was not that I despised him - it was just that his luck and good mood were making me feel even more miserable, if that’s possible. </p><p>I spared a glance into his direction, frowning when I saw a masked woman in a huge dress leaning down on the counter, clearly interested in him. He didn’t seem to mind, playing along. I sighed, refusing to look at the scene any longer.</p><p>‘’Yo, Sunny! Can you take over the cash register for a while?’’</p><p>But apparently I had to. So, pausing on restocking the shelves, I walked over to the counter, letting my co-worker take his lady friend outside… Ugh. And I guess our boss doesn’t even mind, she only berates me for slacking off and no one else. </p><p>Standing there, awkwardly, I listened to some calm tunes playing from the small radio. And my eyes shifted on the sunflowers that were on sale. I smiled sadly. I wasn’t sure on how to feel anymore. Or if I should feel at all.</p><p>And there I stood, only my sadness as company, hours ticking by. My co-worker didn’t return, and there were no customers - only people walking past the windows, large groups in old party clothes and white masks. Every single one of them made me see Dyo, and so I allowed my mind to wander to him, chin resting against my hand as I leaned against the counter.</p><p>He was far from a good person, and there was no way I could forget what he did. But no matter how I tried to focus on the negative, I remembered the night with him. Albeit I was taken there by force, in the end I was truly enjoying it - so desperate for affection, I had been. And in the morning, him bringing me breakfast, relaxing with me, complimenting me…</p><p>And though he continued following me when I left the hotel, he didn’t once try to stop me…, until I was nearing home, my mind filled with fears concerning my parents. He truly did read minds. I wonder what he even saw in someone like me? </p><p>My thoughts were all over the place just like the feelings driving them - he could have easily avoided me. But he didn’t. Instead, he did his best to make me feel better. Wanted. Loved.</p><p>Seeing nobody entering the store, I momentarily entered the backroom, opening my locker and reaching into my bag. Rose-scented perfume, with a small message to me. I opened the bottle, spraying just a bit of it into my wrist before smelling. So sweet…</p><p>I just shrugged to myself, spraying myself with the perfume before shutting the locker and walking back to the cash register. It was only a small moment, but it was like the stone weighing down my heart was slowly cracking.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>My shift ending, I was taking out the trash as I stepped out. Walking into the deep darkness of the alleyway, I was preparing to dump the garbage bag into the trash can when I heard footsteps. Not even looking into the direction of the sound, I dropped the garbage bag and sprinted back to the street, never even sparing a single glance behind. </p><p>In front of the store, under a street light, I stopped and contemplated on going back in. But I didn’t, instead watching my boss approaching the door. She stared at me for a while through the glass before stepping out and shutting the store door behind herself. And then the weirdest thing happened.</p><p>She smiled at me, even though her eyes were dim and unfeeling like usually. ‘’Aren’t you going home, Sunny?’’</p><p>I glanced towards the corner that the alleyway was behind. Swallowing, I forced myself a shaky smile as I looked at her, timidly replying: ‘’I-I could stay for a while longer... ‘’</p><p>It felt right at the moment. An excuse to not go home, but also to spend time inside a place with other people. I didn’t care at the moment that my boss hates me and my colleagues ignore me - I found safety in numbers. </p><p>‘’You are working so hard. Go ahead and allow yourself to rest.’’</p><p>My jaw dropped. What was going on? Boss complimenting me? She had not done that before, not even once. Did she hit her head, or was she just messing with me? ‘’U-umm…’’</p><p>She patted my shoulder, making me flinch. Her nice behaviour was creeping me out. And then, footsteps were approaching us from behind me. I didn’t even have to turn to know who it was - call it aura reading or whatever. </p><p>‘’There you are, my flower.’’</p><p>I stood there, staring ahead of myself. My boss smiled at Dyo, nodding in approval while he was leaning forward, porcelain surface grazing my hair. He smelled me, releasing a content sigh that brought shivers to my spine. Yet I couldn’t run away.</p><p>‘’I hope you liked my present, cara,’’ he murmured, not even acknowledging my boss standing before us, still with that frozen smile on her features. ‘’I have so much more to give you…’’</p><p>‘’My, you have such a wonderful man, Sunny,’’ my boss complimented, narrowing her eyes and she put her hands together. ‘’Kind, romantic, good-looking…’’</p><p>That almost made me snort. I mean, yes, his body was something else, but he never took off that damned mask. Unless she had some sort of x-ray vision, I couldn’t really tell how she knew what she looked like. Instead of replying, though, I just frowned.</p><p>‘’And I have such a lovely lady,’’ Dyo cooed behind me, his hands gently setting on the sides of my arms, running his fingers up and down my long sleeves. </p><p>I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed more time to think, but I also wanted to avoid the obvious issue in my life for as long as possible. So, calmly shaking his arms off me, I started walking. He followed me, to which I stopped and glanced at him, trying my hardest to look angry. ‘’Stop following me.’’</p><p>But he didn’t. Every time I stopped or continued walking, he mimicked my actions perfectly, his mask twisted in a wide grin. He was practically my shadow as I made my way across the streets. </p><p>‘’Why are you following me, Dyo?’’</p><p>He hummed for a moment, shoving his thumbs into his pockets. He was currently walking beside me, instead of lingering slightly behind. ‘’I wanted to take you home.’’</p><p>I shot a confused look into his direction. ‘’But you said that I shouldn’t stay there…, right?’’</p><p>He raised his eyebrow before chuckling. ‘’Oh, not that home. My home.’’</p><p>I stopped once more, staring at him with a frightened expression. What the hell was he talking about now? He was serious? He bounced on his heels, staring back at me, violet eyes glimmering as he continued humming a gentle melody. </p><p>‘’I am not coming with you, Dyo.’’</p><p>‘’Oh, you’re not? Shame. Can I at least walk you to your current excuse of a home, mio amore?’’</p><p>Think, Sunny, think… What you needed right now was a place full of people, some safe place that you trusted to be in… </p><p>‘’No,’’ I replied after a long silence, starting to walk once more. ‘’I am going to a pub.’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're still following this story, whoa. I promise it will pick up the pace from here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kinda short and hella confusing. x___x<br/>Sorry, you guys! ^^''</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’There you go, miss.’’</p><p>I only nodded, grabbing another shot of pink gin from the counter. Dyo had left me alone when I entered the pub, so I finally had a moment free from the confusion his presence brought me. Right now I used my cash on drinks, desperately reaching for a moment of happiness - whenever it was from the bottom of the bottle or not, I didn’t care.</p><p>Leaning against the counter, my face heated up as I licked my lips, savouring the taste. There were so many people around me, most of them masked and laughing, filling the pub with a jolly atmosphere. Or it would have, if not for fact that every single one of those grinning masks was reminding me of…</p><p>I shook my head, biting my teeth together for a while. I shot the bartender a sharp stare. ‘’Another one.’’</p><p>Laughter was getting louder and the lights brighter, but I kept on buying drinks, feeling content for a while at least. If only I could live at this pub forever… </p><p>‘’You look brokenhearted,’’ I heard someone say into my ear, making me flinch and turn to look at the source of voice. Some guy, dark haired and just a bit taller than me, his face not even memorable. I frowned and turned away from him, causing him to say: ‘’Touchy, I see. How about I buy you a real drink, sister?’’</p><p>I sighed in annoyance, putting my hand on my forehead as I leaned towards the counter once more. The world really hated me, huh. When I crave for love and attention, nobody seems to care - instead offering me countless abuse. And when I want to be left alone, in this one place that I still enjoyed going to, someone actually approaches me.</p><p>I sighed deeply, shooting a glance towards the clock. I should probably head out before I get too wasted. I was just about to turn and slide off the stool, but I was stopped by a hand on my arm. </p><p>‘’Hey, there you go,’’ the man before said, trying his hardest to flash me a charming smile, but I felt nothing except annoyance. Some people lacked charisma in even the simplest actions. And some had it naturally. </p><p>I looked at the colorful drink that had appeared on the counter, the not-so-handsome stranger gesturing at it with his hand. I shot him an unamused look - I was just so tired of being nice all the time. ‘’Don’t need it.’’</p><p>And so I got up and took my bag, dodging people that filled the bar with their annoyingly chipper presence. I bit my lip, eyes darting left and right. Laughter, hugging, flirting… I felt so alone in the crowd that I started regretting the way I treated that man. Or the bartender. </p><p>Or Dyo.</p><p>Stepping out into the cool night air, I released a sigh that I didn’t know I was holding. What the hell was I doing? I came here to get my spirits lifted, but instead…</p><p>‘’Hey, wait up!’’</p><p>What now? Confused, I looked back. And who would have guessed, it was that man from before. I didn’t know whenever to feel ashamed or annoyed, so I just stood there with a blank expression. He was holding the drink that he had ordered me. Did he not know you were not supposed to take glasses outside? What a dummy,</p><p>‘’Hey, sorry about before, but I feel like going home,’’ I told him before I could stop myself. A few moments ago I had the resolve to not be nice, and then… What the hell was even happening anymore? </p><p>‘’Rough night?’’ he asked, offering the glass to me. I shrugged, taking the drink and moving to stand besides the doorway, leaning on the wall. The man settled next to me, hands on his pockets. ‘’Care to tell?’’</p><p>Ah… Someone was actually interested in how I was doing. Might as well use him as a target for venting.</p><p>‘’Basically, my life fucking sucks. Cheers,’’ I answered him, raising my glass before I took a long sip. The taste was more bitter than what I was used to, but I still swallowed it, warmth spreading inside me. Gosh. </p><p>‘’Oh, someone cheating on you?’’ the man asked, staring ahead of himself as he shifted his weight from one leg to another, glancing around. </p><p>I shrugged at first, but when he didn’t even look at me, I replied aloud: ‘’No - rather there’s someone too interested in me.’’</p><p>‘’Oh, want to talk about it?’’</p><p>And so I did. Pouring my heart out to some stranger, who only seemed mildly interested, despite the fact that he had chased me outside. But I kept on blabbing, only stopping for a while when everything started to blur, and my head felt a bit heavy. </p><p>I dropped the glass, letting it shatter into pieces. Something was not right - the feeling in my gut told me to leave while I still could. I took a step to the side, the man staring at me suddenly. He had been avoiding my gaze for the longest time, and now his eyes were nailed on me. </p><p>‘’Thanks, but uhh…,’’ I started, holding a hand to my temple. Gosh, I felt so odd… Head fuzzy and my mouth suddenly dry, tongue feeling like a slug. ‘’Ugh, I… Uhh…’’</p><p>My vision swayed a bit, and I found myself being led somewhere, something wrapped around my waist tightly. An arm. My feet couldn’t hold my weight, so I was basically stumbling forward as I was dragged somewhere…</p><p>Surroundings were dark, my vision was getting even hazier. What was going on? </p><p>‘’H-hey, wait…’’</p><p>The back of my head hit something hard, sending a lightning of pain through my skull. I wheezed in pain, looking up. The man from before was just a smudge in my vision, threatening as he seemed to loom over me. </p><p>I need to get home… I don’t like this…!</p><p>The fabric on my chest shifted a bit, before I felt cool nightly air on my skin. And just like that, my eyes got wet with tears. So that’s what this was.</p><p>I sobbed quietly as I was pressed against the wall in the darkness, hot breath against the side of my neck before lips closed in. My whole body felt hot and I raised my arm in a weak attempt to push him off…</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to pin my arms against the cold, unfeeling surface. </p><p>‘’H-help…,’’ I choked out quietly. Waiting for some sort of savior, be it just a police or a civilian or a prince on a white horse…</p><p>But nobody was there. Not even…</p><p>‘’Dyo…,’’ I muttered, my vision getting darker. ‘’D-Dyo, please…’’</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Slowly coming to, I opened my heavy eyelids, wondering where I was. Laying down on something that felt like… leather? A couch? No, there was too much noise around me… Was TV on, again? No, I was moving? Sounds coming all around…</p><p>I raised my head in confusion, scanning my surroundings. A couch of some sort, circular and against the wall, and windows… A car! No, a limousine! What the hell?</p><p>I sat up, feeling something warm sliding off me. I looked at my lap, seeing a white jacket. And as I stared at it, there was a cough. I immediately turned my head towards Dyo, who was sipping on a glass of wine. He was looking at his side, at nothing in particular.</p><p>‘’Dyo,’’ I said aloud, and almost immediately his head snapped towards me. ‘’What happened?’’</p><p>Mask an unreadable canvas stained with small, black marks - paint, maybe? - littered around it, his eyes seemed dimmer than usual. The dangerous, alluring glint was not present at the moment, instead replaced by a dull violet. He didn’t reply, instead just silently staring at me. </p><p>‘’Dyo...?’’</p><p>He let out a small sigh, putting his glass down into drink holder, and got up from his seat. Shuffling over to me, closing the small amount of distance we had, he plopped himself down next to me, one arm over the seat behind me.</p><p>‘’How are you feeling?’’ he asked, tone of his voice bringing me chills. He didn’t have that playful, teasing tune like always… Instead, he sounded very controlled and… irritated?</p><p>‘’I-I’m a bit confused… and tired…’’</p><p>‘’I know. You should rest some more.’’</p><p>So he was just seeing if I would tell him the truth? He truly was out of this world, wasn’t he?</p><p>‘’Glad you think so, angel,’’ he said, leaning his head back. What was up with him? And why wasn’t he answering me? </p><p>I closed my eyes for just a moment. I was at a pub… Someone followed me outside… I think I talked about something? And… </p><p>‘’Someone was getting a little too touchy,’’ Dyo sighed, making me open my eyes and look at him. That’s…! I remembered. I was being dragged off into an alleyway, I think, an- ‘’I stopped them before they could… taint you with their disgusting essence.’’</p><p>‘’Dyo…’’</p><p>He looked at me from the corner of his eye, frowning. ‘’I won’t let anyone hurt you, Sunny.’’</p><p>I couldn’t come up with an answer. Instead, for some reason, I laid my head on his shoulder, wringing my hands together. Dyo seemed to freeze in thought for a moment, but he soon wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. He saved me…, but why? After all he did -</p><p>‘’I just want you to be happy, Sunny,’’ he whispered. ‘’Be mine.’’</p><p>I didn’t deny nor accept his words, instead savouring the moment of peace as the car headed into an unknown destination. This might have been another kidnapping, but… I didn’t really have energy to care at the moment. </p><p>Perhaps he truly loved me, despite his weird and even scary way of showing it. But I don’t even know who he is… or rather what he is, considering the weird little things he does like mindreading. </p><p>I let him tilt my head a little so he could look at me. His thumb caressing my cheek, his mask twisted into a smile. He leaned close, eyes focusing on my lips for a moment, and even though his face brushed against mine, he didn’t kiss me. Not yet.</p><p>Maybe something strange came over me, or I was still drunk, but I let our lips touch, my face heating up immediately at the contact. Every confused thought, fear, anger - they all were forgotten in the moment. Like in a trance, I kissed the man that was pulling me to him like a magnet. And he eagerly responded to the action, pushing my lips with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Soon enough, my whole body was burning up as I was pulled onto his lap, him caressing my backside as I let my tongue dance together with his, my hands holding onto his blonde locks. I tasted the wine on his mouth, moaning against his lips. So sweet…</p><p>No, Sunny, don’t… Can’t you remember what he -</p><p>I pushed the thought aside. Perhaps it was a mistake, I don’t know, but right now, I needed this. I needed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goodness. Five or so chapters left, we'll see. &gt;.&gt;<br/>I need to start actually make a halfway point in non-existent plot I'm doing, lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Black Cloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eyyy, more Ultimatum! We halfway through, only four chapters left!<br/>Here's where it starts to get ugly...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The limousine stopped. Dyo caressed my cheek gently as he chuckled, before gripping my backside with his free hand. I held onto his collar, blushing as he pushed himself up, holding me tightly against his chest. Slightly crouching, he carried me outside, towards the tall building that I guessed was a hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I checked my surroundings, biting my lip. Was this the right thing to do? Just trusting him, letting him bring me so far from the city center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I yelped when Dyo shifted his hold on me, carrying me forward in bridal style. I held my arms around his neck in fear of him dropping me. Pressing my temple against his chest, I calmed down a bit. Perhaps I had drunk too much and that clouded my judgement, but right now…, all I needed was some closeness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t deny the aching in my heart. Right now, I only wanted Dyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing my eyes, I let him carry me up some stairs, hearing him humming quietly as we went. I clenched my fists, clutching the fabric of his collar tightly. I hate admitting, but… I accepted it all. Whatever was going to happen from now on, I didn’t really care. As if my world was composed of just lust and the need to be held, so be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyo stopped before a door, shifting me a bit so he could unlock it and carry me inside afterwards. I didn’t expect him to throw me, me squeaking in fear as I spent a moment in the air - then falling down onto a large bed, soft covers making sure I wasn’t hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked a few times, staring at the ceiling as I head the door shut, locked. I propped my body up with my elbows, gasping in surprise when Dyo was already on the bed, looming over me on all fours. Saying ‘fuck it’ aloud in my mind, I grabbed the sides of the mask and yanked him forward, crashing my lips against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t waste any time in responding to the kiss, taking a hold of my hips and pushing me flat against the covers. Our legs tangled together, him pressing down on my body… I desperately kissed him, something unpredictable and powerful controlling my movements from within. Like a flame of passion that couldn’t be extinguished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from the kiss for just a moment, eyes narrowed, and I couldn’t help but trail my hands to the front of his shirt, fumbling with the buttons. He let out a laugh, such a melodic chuckle, and soon he was sliding the opened shirt off his broad shoulders. ‘’My girasole, you seem… hungry tonight, yes?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand pressed against my collar, keeping me trapped against the bed, while his other hand slithered down into my pants. I smiled a bit, shivering as I did my best to open my legs, giving him freedom to bring his fingers on my panties, finger caressing womanhood through the fabric. Sliding one long digit up and down, I bit my lip as my face heated up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re getting wet, already?’’ Dyo asked, grin widening on his face. ‘’But we have barely even started, my lady.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting his hand move around my covered crotch, he brought his face to my neck, making me tilt my head back. Tongue sliding across my skin, cold porcelain somewhat cooling the warmth that had spread around my body. I moaned a bit, trailing my hands to the back of his head, caressing his blonde locks as I pressed his closed to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ah, Dyo…,’’ I murmured, blushing. His hand left my pants, and he took a hold of my hips once more. ‘’N-no…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Huh? No what?’’ he chuckled against my skin, making shivers run down my spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’No… Don’t stop… Mmm…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head a hazy mess, my breath becoming ragged even though he was just sliding my pants off, barely stimulating me aside from his kisses on my neck. His face trailed down to my collar, eventually setting against my bosom. Naked from the waist down, I whined a bit. I needed more… Faster… Don’t let me wait, Dyo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed impatient as well, yanking me up from the bed, pulling my shirt off before I could even yelp in surprise. Only having my bra on, I trembled in anticipation, releasing a sigh when even that was taken off. Now, I only needed to get him out of his pants…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Eager little flower,’’ Dyo cooed, cupping my chin with his hand, sitting back with his legs spread. He gently guided me between them, other hand motioning his zipper. ‘’How much do you want me?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My lips circling the small metal bit, tugging the zipper with my teeth while still staring up at him, I felt him pet my hair. Cheeks hot, heat spreading through my whole body as I revealed his underwear, a noticeable bulge between his thighs. I licked my lips as I gripped his pants, breathing down hard as I slid them off his muscular legs, hearing him chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’My, my, you seem to respond to my feelings quite passionately.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping his pants off the bed, I felt so struck by him. Back when I felt him inside of me the first time, it was so good… I wondered how it would feel in my mind… If he would moan my name, driven crazy by my tongue as I -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Sunny,’’ he purred, and I shook my head to focus once more. My gaze met his masked features, and I gasped, noticing that handsome grin and those violet orbs that always made me entranced. He was dangerous in more ways than one… ‘’Be a good girl for me, and you’ll get a reward for your troubles…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, slowly crawling and leaning forward so I was facing his passion. My fingertips grazed the hardness under the fabric as I was pulling his boxers down, making him groan. So big… I bit my lip as his underwear got lower and lower, his shaft proudly standing up after it was released from its prison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So needy for some affection, desperate for contact, I gently tasted the tip with my tongue, feeling him shiver under me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Good girl…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly tasting the pale, warm flesh of his dick, my mind got cloudy and filled with only thoughts of how much I wanted him, I took a small part of him into my mouth, lips surrounding him. He hissed before letting out a chuckle as I acted like an obedient little slave, pleasing my master as I let him intrude further into my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then I started moving back and forth on his length, closing my eyes as I let him fuck my mouth. For a moment, there was a single thought inside my head. No matter how I tried to brush it off, it was like a parasite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why do you submit to him?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I teared up, even when I was feeling incredibly hot. What was I doing? Am I really that spineless? I just accept everything that happens with open arms, not even trying to fight back? Is that all I am right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ahh, la mia girasole…,’’ Dyo murmured, hissing in pleasure once in a while. ‘’I’m happy… that you’re finally… mine.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m his…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ignored the aching in my chest, aggressively swirling my tongue along his length as I sucked him off. He grunted a bit, hips shifting towards me. His cock was pulsing now, and I guess it wouldn’t have taken long for him to release his need, but suddenly I was yanked away, pushed backwards onto the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Wha-’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hush, hush,’’ Dyo silenced me, hovering above my stomach with the use of his strong arms. ‘’Now, it’s my turn to please you, little flower…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands trailing up my sides, caressing my skin before they gripped my breasts, massaging the hardened peaks with his thumbs. Ah, they fit so perfectly into his hands… I moaned a little, shyly smiling as I gripped the pillow behind my head. My ponytail made it hurt a bit as I leaned back, so I quickly removed it, posing at Dyo sensually as I shook my head, brown locks falling around me messily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to like it, licking his lips as he narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And not wasting any time, hands still roughly massaging my breasts, he put his porcelain face onto my stomach, kissing my navel as he traveled lower, between my legs. ‘’My, it feels like an eternity since I tasted your cute little pussy…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shivered from head to toe, biting my lip as I whined, just laying there and let him do as he wished. Even when there were just a couple of caresses of his tongue, I was already a writhing mess, begging for him inside my mind. I needed this… I wanted to feel good…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when he had acted like that before -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes, feeling tears try to break free once more. Like hell I would let them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ahh!’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyo slurped down audibly, separating my folds with his fingers as he targeted my numbing clit, cold porcelain face pressed between my thighs. I couldn’t think about anything else at the moment, only focusing on the pleasure he was providing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot and frustrated, arching my back while groaning, I could only beg: ‘’Dyo, please! Give m-me mo-more, mmmhh…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to release my need, let the pressure pour down my body, when Dyo suddenly got up, hovering above me with a wide grin. He released my breasts from his hands, and I noticed how there were some red, rough markings on them. He grabbed a hold of his manhood for a moment, positioning it at my entrance - only then did he take my breasts into his hands again, this time gently caressing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’La mia piccola girasole,’’ he cooed, leaning close to peck me on the lips, ‘’I’m so glad you accepted me.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he spent a moment caressing me, smiling down as his violet orbs seemed to glow even brighter. Then, he pushed into me, making me gasp. Gosh, it felt as good as last time, my back arching as I moaned, moving my hands to his broad shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could have I resisted him? He is the only one I need… I kept my gaze on in, smiling widely as I whined: ‘’Dyo, please… F-faster…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And faster he went. Ploughing into me with a quicker pace, rougher thrusts, grunting as he moved his hands to cup my face, immediately leaning forward to devour my lips. It was only two of us at the moment, nothing else existed in my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted to desperately cling to this feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dyo pressed small kisses on my bare shoulders, his muscular arms wrapped around my midsection. We were currently laying there, side by side, him spooning me as I kept my eyes closed. I felt oddly content, like a dark cloud over my heart had been lifted for a little while. I wanted to treasure the moment for as long as I could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’My lovely lady,’’ Dyo cooed behind me. ‘’Il mio tesoro, il fiore più bello del giardino…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had no idea what he was saying, but I took it for some basic pillow talk in his native tongue. Come to think of it, I didn’t know much about him - would he tell me a bit about his past if I asked? I wonder how he ended up in somewhere like London… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly opened my eyes, glancing at him over my shoulder. He paused his kissing, smiling widely and making me blush. He’s so caring… I started to regret ever treating him the way I did. We had known each other for… what, a day? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet I was already falling for him pretty hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’When the sun rises, little sunflower,’’ he started suddenly, ‘’I’ll take you home. But for now, let’s rest.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home? Was he talking about his home or mine? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mood a bit soured by the question and what it might have implied, I frowned at him. Dyo blinked once, twice, before continuing: ‘’Surely you want to leave your awful life behind? To finally see some light at the end of the seemingly never ending dark tunnel? I heard your cries that night, and I still hear them now. I promise I will take you away, to a place where you won’t suffer any longer.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was oddly comforting, his words being like honey, but there was something underneath I couldn’t quite put my finger on. I trusted him to be genuine, but… was the right thing to accept his offer? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Girasole,’’ he whispered, ‘’just come with me. It will be worth it, I promise…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to sit up, his arms still locked tightly around me, but with a single gaze he lessened his hold, allowing me to wiggle free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had wanted to escape my life for so long. Parents that want me to do everything as they say, and punishing me if I acted out on my own. Bosses that made me work overtime, luring me to do my best in hopes of better payment, only to yank the carpet from under my feet. Past lovers, who told me to act like this and dress like that, and to always keep my mouth shut if I needed comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loveless home. Lying workplace. Uncaring lovers. Is that all my life consisted of anymore?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, one option was to stay and suffer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shifted my thoughts onto the offer. To be taken away by a stranger, who you had been bed by - twice! - and even drugged the first time, just a few hours after you had first seen each other. Only knowing his first name, not even things like his surname, job, or even what his interests were! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sense of disgust suddenly filled me. How could I do this? I wasn’t the type of person to sleep around just to feel better - I longed for loving, deep and meaningful relationships! Since when did I get so… entranced by a stranger who didn’t even show me his face?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put my hands over my mouth, refusing to puke. What was I doing? How could I do this to myself? How did things always get worse? I had felt so good, so safe, but the reality crashed down on me with its overwhelming presence, making every single positive thought disappear. The black cloud over my heart was back, bigger and more powerful than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped a little when he put his hand on my shoulder. For a while, I thought he was going to comfort me. Just to tell me everything would be fine, and that he could wait until I made the choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, I didn’t expect…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’ll come with me, Sunny, sooner or later.’’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN DUN DUU.</p><p> </p><p>Give this bb some love: scpyanderetrials.tumblr.com<br/>I hope you liked this chapter, Queen! &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Someone Else's Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg, I got it done finally.<br/>Not really happy with how this turned out, I wasn't sure on how to make it not boring, since it was mostly suspense all the way through. ^^''</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’W-what a-a-are you sa-saying?’’ I asked, stuttering as I held the covers to my bare chest, slipping away from the bed and from his hold to get some distance between us. Dyo looked on, eyebrow on the mask rising as he leaned back on his hand, patting the mattress with his free one.</p><p>‘’Come back to bed, Sunny.’’</p><p>‘’N-no! What did you m-mean when you said t-that?!’’</p><p>Disgust and fear started filling my insides, making me spin into full blown panic as I breathed in with ragged breaths, eyes darting around the room. I stepped backwards, trying not to stumble. If I grabbed my clothes and ran, would he be able to catch me?</p><p>‘’La mia rosa,’’ he sighed, and I could make out frustration in his tone. He was getting angry, and that made me feel helpless. ‘’Calm down. You’re shaking.’’</p><p>I shook my head, dropping the cover and darting towards the door, grabbing my scattered clothes on my way before I reached for the handle. I was about to open the door, but suddenly there was a loud, disgusting sound from somewhere near me. Hairs on the back of my neck raising, I looked around for the source of noise.</p><p>It was right in front of me. Something black and long was currently rising from between me and the door, brushing against my wrist and - oh goodness, it felt awful. Moist, fleshy appendage that seemed to sway from side to side as it kept reaching towards the roof.</p><p>And then it quickly bent to the side, before harshly smacking my hand away from the door handle.</p><p>‘’Ack!’’</p><p>I momentarily dropped my clothes as I stepped back, holding hand as I stared at the weird… tentacle thing. Wait… I remember now… On that night when we first -</p><p>‘’Sunny,’’ Dyo whispered into my ear, fingers trailing to my hips and caressing my bare skin, making me jump and yelp. Pressing his toned chest against my back, nuzzling into me with his cold mask, he continued: ‘’You know I can’t let you go.’’</p><p>‘’I… I don’t understand,’’ I whimpered, shaking from head to toe. A drop of sweat fell down my face as I was paralyzed on spot, him making me scared to even pull away from his touch. ‘’P-please, Dyo… I -’’</p><p>‘’You came with me willfully, baby,’’ he chuckled, his voice husky and low. ‘’And you were all over me just a while ago. You liked… no, loved the way I pleased you.’’</p><p>I swallowed down. He was right, I couldn’t deny it… and he would read my mind anyway, so there was no use in lying - even to myself. But still, I couldn’t understand how I was so hypnotized by him, not being able to resist his wicked charms. It wasn’t that I forgot what he had done… </p><p>Instead I had embraced his supposed affections as a temporary escape, not caring about the intentions or way they came to be. When all you know is sadness and the sense of being unfulfilled, you cling to even the smallest bits of pleasure.</p><p>The thought made me cry.</p><p>‘’Oh, cara,’’ Dyo sighed, wrapping his arms around my stomach, tucking me tighter into himself. I bit my lip, holding back all sobs that threatened to escape my lips. My face burning up, I put my arms around myself, closing my eyes for a moment. ‘’Tears do not suit you, unlike that gorgeous jewel of a smile.’’</p><p>Slimy, unpleasant touch swept across my face, taking a few tears with it. I gasped in surprise, my eyes opening in surprise. That same black tentacle that had prevented me from leaving was now pressing its tip against my face. </p><p>‘’W-what even are you?’’ I choked out, slowly turning my head so I could glance behind my shoulder. Dyo was currently pressing kisses on the back of my shoulder, violet orbs narrowed as he stared directly at me. ‘’And…, oh fuck…’’</p><p>One of his hands had trailed to my bare crotch, middle finger pushing between my folds. My breath got stuck to my throat and I tried to step forward, but he only pulled me tighter against his naked body. I could feel his excitement against my backside, and it made my whole face burn up. </p><p>‘’I will tell you everything, il mio amante,’’ he cooed, tip of his finger brushing against my clit. I grit my teeth, trying to close my legs, but his hand remained stuck between them. He licked around his mouth hole before his tongue met the side of my neck. ‘’Mmm, everything you wish to know.’’</p><p>There was a harsh bite on the side of my neck, burning and seemingly sizzling as my skin started to painfully sting around. For a moment, there were small, colourful lines circling my vision as I screamed, my own voice sounding very distant and unfamiliar. Like I was a stranger inside my own body. I was sure the side of my neck was bleeding by the time Dyo released the skin from his teeth, instead dragging his tongue alongside the hurt spot.</p><p>No, no, I can’t… I need to get out of here…!</p><p>I pulled my elbow before my body before I roughly aimed it at Dyo’s chest, trying my hardest to release myself from his grip. And I actually succeeded? Using the small window of opportunity to escape, I quickly rushed forward, leaning forward so I could snatch my clothes up - as well as my bag, I wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. </p><p>Tentacle bent sideways to prevent my escape, but I slid onto my knees and pulled down on the handle. The door opened no problem, and my heart jumped a bit. Not caring that I was currently naked and vulnerable, I panted as I ran away, leaving Dyo behind.</p><p>But before I could completely flee downstairs, I heard him call after me: ‘’You should pack your essentials, little flower! After all, I will be picking you up later!’’</p><p>Another stream of tears falling down my face, I rushed down some stairs as fast as I could, trying not to stumble.</p><p>What was I going to do now?</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Closing down the front door behind me as I leaned against the wall, head dizzy and legs burning up with fatigue, I sniffled silently. I felt just a bit safer inside the house, especially since my parents were nowhere in sight - probably sleeping. I glanced at the clock by the hallway. Yeah, five in the morning. I wouldn’t have to see them for a few hours.</p><p>I took off my shoes, wiping my face as I tried to calm down. Walking further into my home, only momentarily stopping to check my reflection in a small mirror, I made my way momentarily into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. And right when I flicked the light switch, I was greeted by a lone sunflower in a vase, proudly standing in the middle of the kitchen table,</p><p>My eyes blurry and my breath quickening, I tried to tell myself to calm down. To get a quick drink and then go get some rest in preparation for the new day. To stay quiet in order to not alert my parents. Yet, I couldn’t take my eyes off of the flower. That small gift that seemed to mock me silently. </p><p>‘Girasole…’</p><p>I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth,</p><p>‘Cara…’</p><p>Calm down, don’t do anything…</p><p>‘Little flower…’</p><p>Everything happened in a blur. Within moments, I had lunged forward with a choked sob, backhanding the vase so hard the flower flew off of it while there was a loud crash, pieces of glass flying and scattering on the floor. Like a deer caught in the headlights, I stood there, tears falling in this deafening silence…</p><p>Slowly, sluggishly, I turned on my heels as I walked back into the hallway, not even bothering to shut the lights. Just when I reached my room, starting to close the door behind me, I heard someone starting to move around..., but I didn’t mind. Instead, I ignored everything around me as I shut the door after myself. </p><p>Why should I care? Whenever I messed up or not, I was going to suffer.</p><p>Dropping my bag as I walked to my bed, I was already drifting off to the land of the dreams before my exhausted body hit the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>I was packing some essential items into my bag, sweating a bit as my trembling hands were folding some clothes into a neat pile. What Dyo had said before, about me getting ready so he could pick me up…</p><p>It gave me an idea. I could just run away, right? </p><p>I had already planned everything. I could raise as much cash as possible from somewhere nearby before my card would get cancelled - if my parents even noticed I had left, that is. I could easily take a train to… wherever, as long as it was at least a few hours away. </p><p>I admit, the thought was scary - I was leaving everything I had ever known behind me. Sure, there was nothing that I would really miss, going away and supposedly never returning, but… it was such a big step. Was I ready to take it?</p><p>...Yes. I needed to. Because I couldn’t decide between staying with my parents or agreeing to go with Dyo, so I decided the equation altogether. I was completely aware that I was taking the easy way out by turning the blind eye to everything going on, but at this point  I couldn’t do much else.</p><p>And so, zipping up my bag and setting it to hang down from my shoulder, I looked into the mirror, seeing the determined stare on my reflection. I was my own ally, the only one that was going to help me out of this was myself. Nodding at myself, I quickly tied my hair back, checking the time on my phone. Nine in the morning. I wonder if my boss would actually care to check on me, because I wasn’t there. </p><p>I bit my lip, deciding to mute the phone before shoving it to my pocket. Giving my own reflection one last glance, shakily smiling, I muttered: ‘’It’s alright… Soon, you’ll be far away from here, and you can finally be happy. Just stay strong.’’</p><p>And like that, I left. Intentionally leaving my key behind on the bed, as a subtle message that I wasn’t going to ever return - at least by my own choice. And with every step I took along the way, from my room to the hallway to the entrance, only momentarily stopping to put my shoes on, I felt a bit more confident.</p><p>And when I finally opened the door to a bright new day, I thought nothing could go wrong. I touched the wound on the side of my neck for a moment, frowning a bit as the skin around it seemed to sting even at the lightest touch. Were hickeys supposed to hurt that much?</p><p>I made my way across my neighborhood and towards the town center, passing many curious people. Sure, there were… ‘normal’ folk walking around, not even sparing me a single glance as they continued on their way, but then there were… them.</p><p>Masked folk in their ball gowns and suits, all of them stopping to stare the moment I came within a few meters. It was so odd, people still walking around in their damned suits even when Halloween had gone for the year, but the fact that they all seemed to act the same…</p><p>Non-masked people didn’t even spare me a second look, while masked weirdos kept on looking. I even looked behind myself, glancing hesitantly over my shoulder at the ones I had passed and… there they stood. Head snapped into my direction. Like a bunch of live statues, they followed my every move.</p><p>My eyes widened a little. What was up with these masked people anyway? They weren’t normal Halloween masks, even - instead, they looked like the ones fancy people wore to damn masquerade balls in big castles and fancy houses. Didn’t anyone else question this? Also, why weren’t there any actual monsters? Since when had I seen a werewolf, a vampire, a zombie…</p><p>I stopped on my tracks, my head starting to hurt. Oh gosh, what the hell was going on? I tried to remember… When did I see anyone wearing a costume, aside from these… freaks? Was it a new trend that surfaced this year? </p><p>No…, I’m sure it was the same last year. How could I forget? There were those endless parties on the streets with masked people gathering to celebrate in their own little groups, some even dancing together in the middle of streets. </p><p>My headache got even worse, and so I couldn’t help but hold my temples, crouching on my spot as I grit my teeth, closing my eyes at the burning pain. All I could see were those damned masks. Those grinning, shifting masks that were glued to those individuals that seemed to always gather around…</p><p>...Wait. Were they linked to Dyo, somehow? </p><p>Panic filling my insides, I struggled to stand up in my pained state, continuing on my way to get some cash. Whatever the fuck was going on, I was going to leave it behind. I was going through too much stuff to let this damned mystery be added into my pile of problems. </p><p>It would all be in the past, soon. It will be someone else’s problem, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Three more chapters to go... &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oop, we in the endgame now.<br/>Tried to do spooky stuff more, but dunno if I succeeded.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looks like everything that can ever go wrong for me, will do so eventually. I was clutching my bag, my chest raising as I sharply breathed in, sweat falling down my face. I was sure my face was as white as fresh snow, for the sight before me was truly something to be afraid of.</p><p>Train station was surrounded by countless individuals, masked mostly, but also ones without costume. They clung tightly to each other, one shoulder glued to another’s, and they all stood there like statues or a living fence. </p><p>But the thing that bothered me the most was that they all were staring directly at me. Even those with their bodies sideways to my position, their heads sharply snapped so they could stare directly at me. </p><p>Brave it, just walk past them. If these guys think you can’t go through them, they are sorely mistaken…</p><p>With that, I wiped my forehead with my sleeve before raising my chin, trying my hardest to keep on a confident stride as I approached the barrier of people. I was so determined to leave, and even if I regretted it, there was no way things would have gone back to normal.</p><p>I knew things were rough even before Dyo appeared, but now everything was just straight up confusing. My heart ached - he was not the escape I was looking for. He made me wish that I had never hoped for such a thing, ever.</p><p>I stopped before one masked, suit-wearing individual. Unlike Dyo’s glimmering violet eyes that were like lamps in the never ending darkness of his eye holes, this person only had two black, soulless sockets. Hesitantly, I asked: ‘’Can I go past, please? M-my train is leaving…’’</p><p>At first, there was no response, and the fact that the mask didn’t have a mouth made me feel even more anxious about it. I swallowed down hard, clutching my hand into a fist so hard my knuckles turned white. I was about to demand people to move, but there was a voice that stopped me, saying: ‘’No one is leaving the city, today.’’</p><p>I turned my head, gasping when I saw a woman in her huge, black gown and corset step forward. Her mask had upturned eyes and a crescent-shaped smile, as if mischievous. I frowned at her. ‘’Excuse me…?’’</p><p>‘’The city is closed off until midnight,’’ another voice said. This time, a man in red, holding a matching cane. </p><p>‘’What do you all mean…? What is this?!’’ I nearly shouted, stepping back and looking at the crowd. I hadn’t noticed before, but they had left their previous spots, standing dangerously close right now. ‘’I need to leave, please, get -’’</p><p>‘’You are the Black Lord’s bride.’’</p><p>My eyes widened, and I looked around me, trying to find the speaker. Nobody moved, them all staring right at me while I backed away - that is, until I backed into someone, shrieking. Turning around quickly, I gasped when I saw a figure -  a man - standing with his hands politely behind himself.</p><p>White mask - just like Dyo’s, except this one was very neutral in expression, eyes and mouth just straight lines. A glamorous, white suit and a long cape that pooled around his feet. He was very slender and tall, and from those narrow eyeholes, I made out two glimmering orbs, blue in color.</p><p>‘’The mark of Alagadda,’’ he said suddenly, with a calm monotone that brought me an uneasy feeling. What the hell was he talking about? Who even was he? ‘’That explains how you don’t seem to… be as accepting of us.’’</p><p>I was about to ask him about the meaning, when there was a sound. Someone stepping forward. More footsteps. I glanced quickly over my shoulder, holding back a whimper. Masked individuals were stepping forward, trying to surround me from all sides, while those without masks stood in place like statues. Only then I took notice of their expressions.</p><p>Each individual had a small, frozen smile, and… oh gosh, some of them seemed to have something at the sides of their necks, from where the collar didn’t cover. Remembering what had happened to me, I touched the area to the side of my chin, gliding my finger lower.</p><p>I groaned in pain. The wound was still moist, and it seemed to pulsate a little.</p><p>‘’What did Dyo do to me?’’ I asked, figuring he knew what I was talking about.</p><p>The white-clad man hummed a little. ‘’He merely dispelled the effects of our ritual from your body.’’</p><p>‘’I don’t -’’</p><p>‘’Of course you wouldn’t understand, foolish human,’’ he interrupted me coldly, stepping forward. By now, these masked masses had gathered into a circle around us, just me and this king of weirdos standing in the open area. ‘’The only thing you need to know is that you have been chosen.’’</p><p>I flinched. ‘Chosen’? Chosen for what, exactly? Did I win the lottery on who gets the most shit thrown at them in this one chance of a life? </p><p>‘’I can tell he finds you amusing,’’ the white-clothed whoever-this-is continued, his expressionless mask not even shifting - barely even moving as he talked. ‘’Of course, a fool usually attracts another.’’</p><p>That was it. I roughly pushed him aside when I took off running, brushing past people that tried to block me from leaving. I felt them trying to grab my clothes as I tackled them left and right, eventually stumbling out of the crowd. Spending just a second on the ground before I took off running once more, I didn’t notice something rising in front of me.</p><p>A white, long tentacle, that bent backwards… and smacked me hard into the shoulder. Burning pain spreading through my whole upper body because of the impact. I whimpered when I fell into the asphalt, clutching my hurt shoulder. And there I stayed, helplessly paralyzed from the pain as the masked crowd closed in, circling me once more. </p><p>‘’He truly was confident, letting you run around unsupervised.’’</p><p>I saw the white-clad person approach me, upside down in my vision. </p><p>‘’I guess I could do him a small favor, and bring you back to him before you… run off again.’’</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Carried on top of a large group of people, my legs and arms pinned as I tried to struggle and scream for help, I was taken through the city. And not a single person seemed to care about my predicament. Some unmasked people swooning over the damned weirdos with their stupid masquerade costumes, not even sparing me a glance. </p><p>Has the whole world gone mad, or just this damned city?!</p><p>Only parked cars around, some even partly on sidewalks, it looked like a scene of some abandoned city in a horror movie. However, the thing is that people were still here, many of them just partying without any worries. </p><p>‘’Help! Someone, please! Hello?!’’ I desperately called out, scanning people all around if anyone was taking notice. No, not a single person was - hey, wait. Someone was staring right at me. Some young boy without a costume! ‘’H-hey! Please, get help!’’</p><p>He didn’t move, only looking at me as I was carried past him. I was about to plead again, in case he didn’t hear me the first time, but something made me stop.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>That made me shut up completely, just staying paralyzed as I was brought forward, across a very familiar street. The one that I walked every damn day of my life. I silently begged the masked crowd under me to not walk past my workplace, but instead they did something even worse.</p><p>They were heading straight towards it. </p><p>Flashes from last night flooded my mind. My boss being overly nice, telling me to go home, even complimenting Dyo once the latter appeared… Was she under the same spell that everyone seemed to have caught? And if that white-clad weirdo, who was leading the group with confident stride, was speaking the truth, I was supposedly immune to it now?</p><p>This was all so fucked up… Please let me wake up from this hellish fever dream…</p><p>And then, the crowd stopped, and I was shuffled away from their hands and held to the store’s door, right next to the white whoever-he-is. He glanced at me for a moment, not saying a thing, but then he motioned to the door. And one of the masked people actually rushed to open the door for him.</p><p>He stepped into my workplace, and soon after my arms were released from the arms that had gripped me too tightly. I took a quick look behind me, seeing them all blocking all means of escape, so I swallowed down hard and stepped into the store. </p><p>‘’Ah, Bonaccorso. Looks like you have met Sunny, already, heh….’’</p><p>I looked up at him,about to say something, but I stopped. Dyo was currently sitting on a chair, holding out a glass to his side as my boss was pouring him wine. No, what the hell? They really did control everyone, it seemed! I counted mentally to ten, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating.</p><p>‘’Quite a vocal one, she is,’’ this person named Bonaccorso remarked, brushing down his robes. ‘’I hope you will teach her to be more quiet, Dyo.’’</p><p>‘’Oh, I know that,’’ Dyo only remarked, taking a sip from his glass as he smirked, staring directly at me. My boss stood loyally by his side, a wide smile on her features as she held the bottle like some kind of servant. My boss was one of the fiercest people I knew, so seeing her so… strangely quiet and obedient made me even more hopeless. ‘’However, I disagree with you. It only makes claiming her even more satisfying.’’</p><p>I shifted uncomfortably, holding my arms around myself. </p><p>‘’I will be joining Ardito on one final round around the city. I would assume Ciro is loitering around somewhere, but I assume his whereabouts do not concern you?’’ </p><p>Dyo raised an eyebrow. ‘’I could care less if he decided to stay. I’ve gotten quite tired of seeing red, as of late.’’</p><p>I had no idea what they were talking about, so I just kept staring at my boss, oddly sympathetic at her mindless state. Were these guys any normal people, she would have given them hell, but right now…</p><p>‘’Before I leave, I take it that arrangements for the ceremony are still being prepared?’’ Bonaccorso asked Dyo, now turning to face me, mask still a blank canvas with only three lines as facial expression. ‘’Surely you are going to do some-’’</p><p>‘’Do not ruin the surprise, and please leave. I need to exchange some words with my lover.’’ I immediately noticed annoyance in the way Dyo spoke, and it made shivers run down my spine. White-clad figure stepped outside the store and taking his crowds of people with him, I hesitantly peeked at Dyo. I could easily run away. ‘’Ah, Sunny. I told you we would seen each other soon, didn’t I?’’</p><p>Steppin closer to the door, face twisted into a frown, I had decided to just leave. Why waste such a good opportunity? </p><p>‘’Leaving so soon, huh? I don’t think so. Sarah, get on your knees.’’</p><p>My fingers froze as they grazed the handle. What was he doing to my boss? Hesitantly, I looked at the scene before my… No…</p><p>‘’Tell me to hurt you, Sarah,’’ Dyo ordered with a low tone, his gaze still fixated on you as he sipped his wine, my boss obediently kneeling before him, her back turned towards me. Sweat started falling down my forehead, my digits trembling on the door handle.</p><p>‘’Hurt me, Black Lord Dyo,’’ I heard my boss say, her voice so...off, almost monotone. Oh gosh… ‘’Make me suffer, my Lord.’’</p><p>Dyo drank the last of the wine away before he crushed the glass in his hands, sounds of shattering breaking the momentary silence. And then, he held out his fist to my boss, opening it so that the palm was facing upwards. </p><p>‘’D-Dyo…,’’ I whined, shaking my head nervously. ‘’P-please, don’t…’’</p><p>And the only reply I got was a wide, sadistic smile. I trembled from head to toe, helplessly watching the scene happening before my very eyes. What was he doing to do?</p><p>I hope I never got the answer to that…</p><p>‘’Now, I want you to eat the shards, Sarah. Every little one, as you count on all the horrible things you have done to Sunny. Is that clear?’’ My boss nodded, and I couldn’t see her expression from where I was standing. ‘’Good…’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo my dudes<br/>Sorry for the long wait, the finale kicks my ass</p><p>And oh I split this chapter because it takes a long while to write 5000 words per one chapter<br/>So new final chapter count is 11!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could only watch in horror as my boss obediently leaned forward, towards Dyo and his outstretched hand. I heard the small shards shifting on his palm as she audibly moaned, perhaps from the pain as the shards stuck on her tongue. </p><p>‘’Dyo, please! Let her go!’’ I begged, paralyzed from fear, one hand still holding the door handle. Even if I wanted to, I could neither run away nor charge him, just standing there and watching the scene unfold. ‘’D-don’t hurt her!’’</p><p>He didn’t answer, purple glimmers staring at me, bright and piercing like always. He didn’t even pay attention to my boss who… oh god, she actually was chewing on the shards… I could hear them breaking in her jaws and…</p><p>I let out a pained gasp, holding my stomach as I momentarily closed my eyes. Something was trying to climb up my throat. I was not going to throw up, trying my hardest to keep from doing that, but soon enough I hunched over, emptying the small contents of my stomach. </p><p>‘’Oh, goodness, you surely made a mess, il mio amante,’’ Dyo commented, surprisingly stoic. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, breathing heavily, as the sounds of glass shards being consumed continued. ‘’Will you throw up too, Sarah?’’</p><p>‘’N-nho, mhaster Dhyo,’’ I heard her trying to speak, clearly struggling to say coherent words. I hesitated a bit before shooting a glance towards them… and immediately when I did, Dyo’s shoe collided with the side of her face. </p><p>‘’D-Dyo, don’t -’’</p><p>‘’Speak up, you ungrateful whore,’’ he spat, words venomous and threatening. ‘’I can’t hear you when you’re choking on your own filthy blood.’’</p><p>My boss was staying on the floor a while, breathing as her body trembled… For a moment I thought she had snapped out of it and was fighting back, but then she simply pushed herself up and regained her previous kneeling position. I could see a small puddle of blood from where her head had been on the floor.</p><p>‘’Now, I asked if you’re going to throw up, Sarah?’’</p><p>‘’Nhgh, n-no, Black Lord Dyo.’’</p><p>Clearer than before, her voice that is. It was apparently good enough, because Dyo took a relaxed sitting position once more, turning his gaze on me. Sarah continued to consume the shards, my stomach twisted once more, and I leaned on the door. Oh goodness…</p><p>‘’Why are you doing this to her?’’ I whined, furrowing my brows as I stared at Dyo, him simply looking back with a small smile. Not answering, simply observing. ‘’Please, let’s talk, just you and me - leave my boss out of this!’’</p><p>A small hum, his eyes shifting down to Sarah kneeling ahead of him. I have no idea what he was contemplating, if he even was doing that, but soon his eyes were on me again, as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile I was sure my boss would have permanent trauma in her mouth if I didn’t do something.</p><p>‘’Please! She hasn’t done anything! This is bet-’’</p><p>‘’You’re late, Sunny,’’ Dyo suddenly interrupted, his tone almost venomous. I was scared, and about to beg, when he continued: ‘’You should be here on time. One hour late, or just one minute - do not let it happen again, or else.’’</p><p>Wait… Haven’t I heard this before? Was he…?</p><p>My eyes slowly shifted to look at the kneeling woman. My boss… She said those things to me in the past. Berating me for stepping inside the store a minute late, while other workers coming after me always got off the hook. Why…?</p><p>‘’You missed a spot over there,’’ Dyo continued, raising his head so he was looking down at me, ‘’and over there. In fact, do the whole room over again. And properly this time.’’</p><p>Ahh… A few days ago, I had come to work, only to be put on cleaning duty. Yet every time I was the one doing it, and my boss was actually hanging around the workplace, the results of my hard work never bore any fruit. Not once she seemed to be satisfied, even a small speck of dust getting her to sigh and frown at me. </p><p>‘’You see now, flower? Of course you do,’’ Dyo cooed, tilting his head, leaning his porcelain cheek into his knuckles. ‘’But that’s still just the top of the iceberg, isn’t it?’’</p><p>My boss quieted down, the glass breaking between her teeth seeming to still as she froze. My heart jumped a bit at the realization that… she could be dead! What if her heart had stopped suddenly?! </p><p>‘’No, no,’’ Dyo sighed, waving his free hand to discard the rest of the shards to the floor. Eyes narrowing, mask changing into a serious scowl for a moment. ‘’I intend to prolong her punishment. Of course, I know it won’t be even the half of what she made you go -’’</p><p>‘’Stop, stop!’’ I screamed, holding my hands on my temples, tears falling. And he did quiet down, simply raising an eyebrow to urge me to continue. I swallowed a bit before taking one brave step forward. ‘’Please, Dyo… This is not okay” M-my boss was awful, yes! She was very unfair to me, yes!’’</p><p>‘’Then why -’’</p><p>‘’Let me finish!’’ I yelled, before shivering a bit, remembering to get on his good side. Angering him further was not going to do any good. I quickly wiped my tears away before continuing: ‘’I’m sorry, I… J-just… I know she has done those things to me, but she never outright hurt me! Please, s-she’s bleeding…’’</p><p>For a while there was silence, with Dyo simply observing me, his gaze not even once shifting as it was nailed on my face. Every second felt like an eternity as I changed my hands to a praying position, staring at him with a pleading expression. I did not want him to hurt anyone because of me, even if it was my boss who I… mildly put, didn’t want to be around.</p><p>I chose to trust on his humane side - for him to do the right thing. </p><p>He started shaking a bit, shoulders hunched as he leaned a bit forward. I felt a drop of sweat trickle down my forehead as I looked at him, hearing a small chuckle… before it increased into full blown laughter. I kept my position, kept my gaze on him, silently begging…</p><p>‘’My, my,’’ Dyo suddenly said, wiping the corner of the mask’s eye hole, causing a thin black line to be painted on the surface. I chose not to question it as his chuckles died down, and he could speak once more, though his voice had a hint of amusement. ‘’I must say, you’re as pure as you are radiant, my darling. I should have expected for such flower to be… one of its kind, you could say.’’</p><p>Does that mean… he will let her go?</p><p>‘’The amount of hurt given requires the same amount of hurt to be received,’’ he stated matter-of-factly, to which I could only frown. So he wasn’t going to - ‘’All will not be necessarily dealt in one moment - it can at times be a long process. The world finds a way, but sometimes we can even take matters into our own ha-’’</p><p>‘’Dyo, please, I will do -’’</p><p>‘’Sunny,’’ he suddenly growled, irritated, ‘’I’d suggest you do not interrupt me again.’’</p><p>Opening my mouth once more, I was silenced when Dyo rolled his head forward, gaze resting on my boss, who was still being quiet as ever. I inhaled sharply, but closed my mouth like a clamp. </p><p>‘’Good, now where was I…? Ah, yes,’’ Dyo continued, having his usual charming tone of voice, ‘’whenever it is morally acceptable or not doesn’t apply here. What Sarah did to you… I know, you don’t see it as much as compared to what I have done - yet you can’t bring yourself to like her.’’</p><p>Standing there, fearfully staring at him, asking him to elaborate, when my boss turned her head a bit, staring at me from over her shoulder. Face bloody, crimson colour stained around her parted lips, them having bloody lines running over them-</p><p>I fell to my knees, desperately hurling as I leaned on my fists, only a handful of stomach acids escaping my mouth. Bitter, awful taste left in my mouth as I breathed deeply, sweating as my stomach turned and begged for some empty thing to crawl up my throat and escape. </p><p>‘’Oh my, you truly are feeling sick at my display for you, yes?’’</p><p>He wasn’t wrong, but whenever he asked it out of compassion or not was an entirely different matter. But knowing there was no way to lie, I simply nodded with a choked sob.</p><p>‘’Aww, shh, shh, little flower,’’ I heard him coo, and to my growing fear, he stood up and made his way to me, simply stopping to stand beside me. ‘’You know I do these things because I love you, right?’’</p><p>‘’You know nothing about love,’’ I croaked. Yes, it wasn’t smart and I regretted it the moment the words escaped my mouth, but it was something I needed to say aloud. ‘’If you did, you wouldn’t do these things…’’</p><p>‘’Ah, I think you’ve misunderstood.’’</p><p>I flinched as his cool fingers dipped down, lifting my chin so I would look up at him, but I scooted backwards - straight into the store door. </p><p>‘’There are two sides to love, girasole. One is the fluffy, wholesome kind…’’</p><p>He crouched, leaning his elbows on his knees.</p><p>‘’And the other is the dark, dangerous side full of passion. And you, my dear, are witnessing this right now.’’</p><p>I trembled where I sat as he reached forward, the pads of his fingers running down my face. He sighed a little before speaking once more: ‘’So lovely, yet so awfully naive. I am willing to give every part of me to you, to do anything for your sake, to keep you safe... Yet the only thing you see me as right now is as a monster. A person who does these things for the fun of it. For pleasure of it.’’</p><p>His thumb caressed my lips, and I gulped a little, sneaking glances towards my boss who was still looking over her shoulder at me, face bloody and filthy. Her eyes oddly glazed over - like she was looking right through me, even when her gaze was nailed at me. Like she wasn’t there.</p><p>I hope she wasn’t conscious during Dyo’s sick display.</p><p>‘’Dyo, let her go…,’’ I murmured, looking at him once more. ‘’I can’t let you hurt more than you already have.’’</p><p>He stared at me in silence, frozen in his position.</p><p>‘’Please…’’</p><p>The staring continued, and I gave up the hope that he would listen, looking down at my knees. What was I doing? I had already been kidnapped and led on by this weird… entity, for the lack of better word, and even these weirdos in masks had brought me to him when I tried to leave. Why on earth did I think I could change his mind?</p><p>What was the point to begging? He does what he wants, no questions asked. The fact that he even let me speak was merciful.</p><p>There was a sigh, and I shivered, feeling his cold fingers retreat from my face. I only looked up when he shuffled to his feet, standing in his full height. ‘’Well, I guess I can let her go.’’</p><p>‘’W-what?’’ I croaked out, tears streaming. Was this another one of his tricks? </p><p>‘’I’ll let her go. If it brings a smile to your face, I’ll do it.’’</p><p>There was a subtle threat in that, I could tell, so through the tears, I forced a shaky smile. He hummed and turned around, and I slowly rose to my feet, looking around him to see if he kept his word.</p><p>My boss twitched for a moment before she slumped, body falling on the floor. I held my breath, basically praying as I stared at her, mentally begging for her to get up. And when she did, moaning out as she pushed herself up slowly, I touched Dyo’s arm. He merely glanced at me, an eyebrow on his mask raised. ‘’T-thank you… Truly…’’</p><p>He kept staring at me before a light laughter left his lips. ‘’My pleasure…’’</p><p>Shaking figure of Sarah trying to get to her feet made me turn my attention from Dyo to her. And as a smile spread through my face, I took one step forward to get closer to her, only for Dyo to put his hand on my elbow. </p><p>‘’Let us leave, Sunny,’’ he cooed. ‘’There is still much for us to do.’’</p><p>‘’But -’’</p><p>An ear piercing shriek interrupted my sentence, as we both turned our attention to my boss. Her back towards us as she hunched over, and I could tell from the positions of her arms that she was clutching her mouth. </p><p>‘’Ahnnngghh, helllhhh!’’</p><p>‘’Oh gosh - Sarah!’’ I shouted, rushing to her without care for Dyo who called my name once, but didn’t try to stop me. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I asked with urgency: ‘’Can you walk? I’ll get you to hospi-’’</p><p>‘’Yhhooouu!’’</p><p>I didn’t see it coming, but soon I was hit across the cheek by her fist, hitting the counter with a whine before I fell onto the floor, holding my side. Pain spreading through my body like lightning as I trembled, curling into a small ball. </p><p>And then my back was hit by a kick, making me burst into tears once more.</p><p>‘’Ywou! What the fhuck did yhou do to me?!’’ she shouted at me, and I opened one eye to see her cover her bleeding mouth with both hands. ‘’Wh-whyy, Shunny?!’’</p><p>‘’Sarah, please!’’ I pleaded from my position on the floor. ‘’It wasn’t me! Please, believe m-’’</p><p>‘’Yhou ahways…’’</p><p>Another kick against my back, making me cover the spot with my hands.</p><p>‘’Why?! What dhid I dho to yhou?!’’</p><p>Looking up at Dyo, who stood by the door, clutching his fists. He was still as a statue, staring at my boss as… wait, she was digging up her phone. Was she going to call the police?</p><p>‘’N-no, don’t call! Sarah!’’</p><p>But as her cellphone rested against her ear, her cold gaze piercing through me…</p><p>‘’Don't!’’</p><p>I blinked, hearing a sickening crunch, followed by something hitting the wall. I could see Dyo, regaining his balance as he put his other foot back on the floor, one of his legs having been extended through the air for a moment. And I held my hurt body as I pushed myself up, looking at the spot where my boss was standing.</p><p>Was.</p><p>Stomach acids burning and leaving an awful taste in my mouth for the third time during this whole, awful scene. My boss, with her head very clearly smashed in, face disfigured from the unnaturally strong kick that Dyo delivered. </p><p>He… He killed… Sarah… She is…</p><p>‘’D-Dyo…,’’ I whined, sobbing as my throat felt tighter. ‘’H-how co-could you…?’’</p><p>He just merely brushed down his clothes, as if the fact that he killed someone was something completely normal to him. Or hell, maybe it was. I was a fool to trust a complete stranger, and Sarah paid the price for the worst mistake of my life.</p><p>‘’Let us go, Sunny,’’ he said with a low voice, intense purple gaze now focused on my form on the floor. I shook my head frantically, tears falling, and he only offered me a cruel, amused smile. ‘’Do you want to stay here with her corpse? I’m shocked you’d rather -’’</p><p>‘’Dyo! Why did you kill her?!’’</p><p>I was screaming now, my voice harsh and words broken. Trying to comprehend how and why he thought something like murder was justified. Because it isn’t! No matter who had wounded me, I never wanted anyone to end up hurt beyond repair. And Dyo had committed the one thing that I had wished would never reach the people I know.</p><p>Death.</p><p>‘’You did she she hasn’t hurt you as much as I did, but,’’ he eyed the broken body by his side, looking disinterested, ‘’but the moment he attacked you, I lost control.’’</p><p>A small gasp left my lips as I was pulled up and pressed against his chest, his face looming above mine.</p><p>‘’I truly tried to have sense of control, but…’’</p><p>I turned my head away as he leaned to kiss me, making his lips hit my cheek instead. And he only laughed before whispering: ‘’You take all my restraints away.’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more to go. For real this time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>